


Out of the blue .3

by feelu



Series: Out of the Blue [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for your kudos and comment ;) As you might noticed, My Korean is not perfect. If you see any problems, let me know :D</p></blockquote>





	Out of the blue .3

간만에 25% 보초를 서서 수면시간이 늘어났지만 레이는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 결국 눈을 뜬 체로 졸고 있는 트럼블리를 재우고 대신 보초를 섰다. 다이어트약을 쉴세없이 쳐먹은 탓도 있었지만 머리 속에 들어찬 생각이 너무 많았다. 

 

"브랫."

 

꼼짝 않고 누워있는 브랫을 불렀지만 대답이 없었다. 한번 더 부르면 비상이라도 걸린 것처럼 일어날 것을 알아 두번 부르지는 못했다. 레이는 브랫 다리 위에 제 다리를 척 얹어놓으며 앉아 잠깐 제 목 언저리를 긁었다.

 

"나는 브랫이 뭐가 문젠지 모르겠어요. 사람이 소심한 줄은 몰랐는데. 옛날 일에 이렇게 매여있을 사람은 아니잖아요 우리 하사님. 무슨 일이 있어도 툭툭 털어내고 다음 작전을 척척 해내는 아이스맨이잖아. 그깟 결혼 하나 망했다고 이렇게 아무 것도 못하는건 진짜 아닌 거 같아요. 물론 차인 거니까 충격이 클 거고 친한 친구까지 그랬으니까 이해는 하는데, 아니 솔직히 이해 못 하겠거든요. 가끔 찾아가서 잘 놀고 한다면서요. 이렇게 소심해서 거기서는 어떻게 웃으면서 놀아요? 병신 같이 배알 없이 웃고 있나? 사실 결혼이랑 연애는 다른 거에요. 내가 아직 연애만 해보고 결혼은 안해봤지만 분명히 다를 거에요. 틀림없어. 우리 중위님이랑 결혼하란 것도 아니고 그냥 연애만 좀 하라는데 뭐가 문제에요. 아니 연애도 필요 없으니까 이렇게 앓는 것만이라도 안하면 안되요? 나는 브랫이 이렇게 마음고생 안하는 것만 봐도 행복할 것 같아요. 여기서 떡을 치라는 소리도 아냐. 그냥 그랬으면 좋겠다구요."

 

옆에서 에반이 일어나는 것이 느껴졌다. 부스럭 거리는 소리에 뒤를 돌아 확인해보니 월트도 일어날 것처럼 꿈틀대고 있었다.

 

"월트, 더 자."

 

레이의 말에 월트가 움직임을 멈췄다. 잘 키운 강아지 새끼 같은 느낌이 들었다. 대상은 정신을 차리고 마른 세수를 하는 에반에게로 옮겨졌다.

 

"잠귀가 그렇게 밝아서 어떻게 살아요?"

"레이가 안떠들면 잘 수 있어요."

 

레이는 잠시 미안해하는 표정을 지어보였다. 

 

"도저히 잠도 안오고 말할 곳이 없어서 이러고 있어요. 내가 생각해봤는데 거니 말이 맞는 거 같아요. 중위님이 연애 한번도 안해봤다는 게 정말 같거든요. 왜 원래 연애 못 해본 사람들이 좋아하는 사람들 생기면 다 퍼주고 싶어 하고 그러잖아요. 아프면 걱정해서 약 사오고, 필요한 거 있다고 하면 미친듯이 찾아오고. 그래서 그렇게 연애 못 해본 애들이 연애 해본 나쁜 애들한테 걸리면 단물쓴물 다 빨리고 버려지는 거 아냐. 그런 의미에서 중위님이 마음 있는 사람이 브랫이라는 게 정말 다행인거 같아요. 브랫이 연애를 안한 것은 아니지만 그래도 나쁜 사람은 아니거든요. 정확히 말하면 브랫은 패배자지. 연애에 넉다운된 불쌍한 패배자요. 자기가 당한 걸.. 아니 당했다는 표현이 조금 안어울리긴 하지만 하여간 자기가 겪었던 것을 남한테 돌려줄 사람은 아니란 거죠. 그니까 무슨 일이 있어도 중위님이 상처받진 않을 거야. 그리고 조금 남사스럽지만 나는 우리 중위님을 믿어요. 아이스맨 좀 살려줄 수 있을 거라고. 원래 서투른 사람들이 더 무섭잖아요. 잘 다가오는 걸로. 자기가 어떤 상처를 받을지 잘 몰라요. 경험자는 거절 당할 것을 겁내하겠지만 초보들은 그게 어느정도인지 모르니까 할 수 있는 만큼 최선을 다하고 어찌보면 무모하기도 하고. 보통 사람이면 질려하겠지만 나는 브랫에게는 그보다 더 적절한 접근 방법은 없다고 생각해요. 중위님이 브랫을 잘 보듬어 주면 좋겠어요. 사람은 기본적으로 다 사랑받고 사랑하고 싶어해요. 이상한 사이코가 아닌 이상 다 그럴거야. 브랫도 그럴거라고 생각해요. 브랫이 상처받은 마음을 부여잡고 사랑못하며 평생 살아가는 거 나는 못 볼 거 같아요. 기자님도 그럴 거라고 생각해요. 내가 아는 누군가가 마음의 상처 때문에 아무것도 못하는 건 좀 그렇잖아요."

 

에반이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

"과거는 과거일 뿐이에요. 그것들은 아무런 힘이 없어. 중요한 건 현재에요. 눈 앞에 있는 현재. 브랫이 상처받은 것은 과거일 뿐이에요. 총탄이 날아오고 잠조차 교대로 보초를 서가면서 자야하는 이 순간 속에서 난데없이 튀어나온 연애감정과 이 상황이 어이없겠지만 이게 현재구요."

 

그렇게 말하던 레이가 갑자기 발을 움직여 브랫을 툭툭 찼다. 

 

"안자고 있죠?"

"응."

 

브랫이 눈도 뜨지않고 대답했다. 

 

"그럴 거 같았어요. 언제부터 깨있었어요?"

"처음 불렀을 때부터."

 

레이가 실실 웃음을 흘리며 에반에게로 돌아보았다.

 

"아이스맨이 이래요."

 

참호에서 나온 브랫은 제 구덩이를 기꺼이 레이에게 내주었다.

 

"자라."

"넵."

 

하고 싶은 말을 다 했던 것인지 레이는 금방 잠이 들었다. 

 

"좀 더 자는 것이 좋을 겁니다."

"두사람 부부 같다고 생각했는데 요샌.. 엄마랑 아들 같네요."

 

브랫은 고개를 끄덕였다. 에반이 다시 누웠다.  
밤이 짧았다.

 

**

 

그리고 브랫이 돌아왔다. 아침에 밥도 잘 먹고, 똥도 잘 싸고, 이야기도 많이 하고, 웃기도 했다.

더이상 앓지않는 듯한 브랫을 보며 레이는 조금 슬퍼했다. 그러다보니 재잘되는 것이 줄어들어 험비 안이 조용했다. 이동하는 동안 가끔 쓸데없는 것들을 이야기했지만 생기가 돌 만큼은 아니었다. 브랫은 그런 레이에게 딱히 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

무전이 들렸다. 네이트의 또랑또랑한 목소리가 잠시 멈춰서 내려온 작전에 대한 이야기를 하자 명령했다. 브랫은 멈춰선 험비에서 내리다말고 자신을 부르는 레이에게 돌아보았다.

 

"나는 브랫이 뭘 하던 괜찮아요."

 

전혀 괜찮지 않은 표정이었다.

 

"괜찮을거야."

 

브랫이 레이를 보고 윙크를 했다. 저 인간이 미쳤나봐요. 못볼 것을 본 듯 레이가 진저리를 쳤다. 그러면서도 브랫이 무엇을 하나 집요하게 눈으로 쫓아갔다. 그건 에반도 그랬고 월트도 그랬고 트럼블리도 그랬다. 멀쩡해지고 처음으로 마주하는 네이트를 브랫이 어떻게 할까. 모두의 관심사였다.

지난 며칠과 다르게 브랫은 적극적으로 의견을 표했고 네이트도 잘 들었다. 별 것 없었다. 브랫이 회의 후에 네이트를 부르기 전 까지는.

 

"중위님. "

 

물러나는 사람 사이에 혼자 오두커니 선 브랫이 네이트를 내려보았다. 네이트는 제 옷에 볼펜을 꽂다가 고개를 들었다. 고운 얼굴을 마주하니 가슴이 벅찼다. 에헴 하고 헛기침을 하는 브랫을 네이트는 꾸준히도 기다렸다.

 

"좋아합니다."

 

네이트는 답이 없었다. 마주하는 눈이 느리게 감겼다 떠졌다. 당황하는 표정이 떠올랐다. 뒤이어 웃었다. 웃음 하나에 세상이 환해진다는 말도 안되는 설명이 그만큼 어울리는 상황이었다. 브랫은 이제 다 상관없다고 생각했다. 이런 웃는 얼굴로 거절을 해도 괜찮을 것 같았다.

 

"저도 뜬금없는 거 압니다. 뭘 해달라는 뜻이 아니라, 그냥 알고만 계셨으면 좋겠다구요."

 

급하게 제 헬멧을 벗어던진 네이트는 브랫을 껴안았다. 갑작스러움에 놀란 브랫은 잠시 뒤로 물러났다가 네이트를 끌어안았다. 멀리서 지켜보던 레이가 Get some!!하며 소리지르는 것이 들렸다. 

크게 달라진 것은 없었다. 

둘이 섹스를 한 것도 아니었고 입 한번 맞춰본 것도 아니었지만 레이는 둘이 작전 회의 중에 뒤로 손을 잡는 것을 본 것만으로도 충분히 뿌듯했다.

 

 

(끝)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your kudos and comment ;) As you might noticed, My Korean is not perfect. If you see any problems, let me know :D


End file.
